No Lies
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya. WonKyu Fanfiction! Still a prologue.


**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Hujan turun begitu deras di hari Senin. Matahari musim semi bersembunyi untuk sesaat, giliran hujan yang harus menemani dunia.

Siwon berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga dengan tangan diseret seorang wanita berpakaian perawat. Keduanya berlari hingga tiba lantai tiga.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencengkeram tanganku?!"

Siwon menggerutu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan wanita perawat itu. Sedangkan wanita itu masih terus menyeret Siwon mengelilingi lantai tiga.

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja kau harus membantuku. Pasien di ruang 105 mengamuk lagi. Dokter Lee sedang tidak di ruangannya."

"Tapi aku kan bukan dokter!"

Saat tiba di sebuah ruangan bernomorkan '105' di pintunya, terlihat ada beberapa perawat lain berkerumun di luar.

"Perawat Kang, siapa yang sedang ada di dalam?" tanya si perawat yang membawa Siwon.

"Ada perawat Jenna" jawab perawat Kang.

Si perawat wanita menarik Siwon ke dalam. Begitu pintu terbuka, suara jeritan memenuhi ruangan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Siwon.

"Membuat pasiennya tenang tentu saja"

Perawat Jenna sedang kewalahan memegangi pergelangan tangan pasien yang terus meronta dan ia sedang berusaha memborgolnya.

"Eonni, bantu aku!" teriak perawat Jenna saat Siwon dan si perawat wanita diam saja.

"Oke. Siwon, cepat bantu perawat Jenna memeganginya!"

Siwon langsung bergerak cepat menghampiri si pasien yang ternyata seorang laki-laki sementara si perawat wanita mengambil sebuah jarum suntik beserta obat penenang dari kotak obat yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Siwon sempat salah mengira kalau si pasien adalah seorang wanita karena rambutnya panjang, padahal ia seorang laki-laki.

Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama akhirnya si pasien berhasil dilumpuhkan juga. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan jatuh tertidur.

"Nah sudah selesai. Tolong angkat dia ke kasur dan biarkan dia sendiri hingga tenang."

Si Perawat wanita, Perawat Jenna, dan Siwon pun keluar dari ruangan 105.

**.**

**.**

**wonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Choi Siwon. Seorang pria muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa psikologi di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia sedang bekerja sampingan menjadi seorang konsultan kejiwaan di klinik(?) milik pamannya ketika ia dilempar ke rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan alasan yang sempat membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Klinik ini hanya klinik kecil, Siwon. Dan selama aku mengelola klinik ini, belum pernah ada satu pun pasien yang mengeluhkan masalah kejiwaannya. Lebih baik kau pergi bekerja saja di rumah sakit jiwa agar ilmu mu lebih berguna. Kalau kau tetap di sini, lama-lama kau sendiri yang jadi gila." Begitulah kiranya alasan sang paman ketika mengirimnya bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa.

Sudah empat hari Siwon bekerja di sini, dan selama tiga hari kebelakang Siwon hanya bertugas mengantarkan makanan ke setiap kamar perawatan atau sekedar menyapu lobby dan ruang tunggu. Lebih mirip pembantu daripada seorang calon psikolog sebenarnya -_-

Kecuali hari ini, Siwon diajak Perawat Jean menangani seorang pasien yang mengamuk. Walau bukan pekerjaan berarti, tapi setidaknya ini lebih menantang dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Siwon sedang beristirahat sambil duduk santai di ruang karyawan saat Perawat Jean datang memanggilnya sambil membawa _trolly _penuh makanan.

"Siwon, tolong antarkan makan siang untuk pasien di ruangan 100 sampai 105."

Mau tak mau Siwon bangkit dan mengambil alih _trolly_nya dan bergegas mengantarkan makanan. Kamar-kamar yang dimasukinya terasanya sunyi karena para penghuninya sedang tertidur. Saat mencapai kamar 105, Siwon mengintip terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar melalui sebuah jendela kecil di pintunya. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon mengantarkan makanan ke kamar 105 karena sebelumnya Siwon hanya bertugas mengantarkan makanan di lantai dua.

Sreek

Pintu geser kamar itu terbuka dan Siwon menarik trolly-nya masuk. Si penghuni sudah bangun dan sedang duduk termenung di atas kasur.

"Ini makananmu."

Siwon menaikkan sebuah meja kecil ke atas kasur dan meletakkan makanannya di hadapan sang pasien. Sekilas Siwon melirik papan nama pasien yang digantung di samping kasur.

_**Tn. Cho Kyuhyun**_

Jadi namanya Kyuhyun ya. Hmmm, Siwon mengangguk kecil sambil merapikan posisi piring dan sendoknya.

"Selamat makan Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Siwon tersenyum dan berbalik sambil menarik trolly. Terdengar suara cicitan di belakangnya. Siwon kira itu suara tikus(?), namun lama kelamaan suaranya terdengat semakin keras.

"Au dak hila!"

Siwon berbalik dan kembali menghampiri si pasien, "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Au dak hila!" katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Siwon heran, ia tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha diucapkan pasiennya. Kesal, si pasien kembali berbicara hingga nyaris berteriak.

"AU DAK HILAA!"

Siwon terlonjak kaget, cepat-cepat ia menghampiri orang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Tenanglah, aku mengerti. Sekarang kau harus makan agar sehat, ya?"

Setelah itu Siwon pergi dan meninggalkan ruang 105. Di koridor ia menggeleng sambil tertawa sendiri menertawakan ke-sok-tahuannya terhadap si penghuni kamar 105. Memangnya tadi Siwon benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun? Jawabannya?

Tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
